When you ride a shooting star
by James95
Summary: A new coordinator Chris B has now started his journey with his Ralts and Kirby impersonating Cyndaquil. Read on to see who saved Chris from a Murkrow and what happens when they get to Violet City. Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**When you ride a shooting star.**

Chapter 1: Curtain call

Johto, a nice region with all sorts of little mysteries. For a boy on his tenth birthday he may just discover them.

Chris Bryson was always an early riser and today was no exception. HE had a shower, breakfast and got dressed all before 7:30. When he looked in the mirror he tried to remember everything about him in detail before he set off. His 5'3 slim look, the paleness of his complexion with eyes a weird dark shade of emerald green and the thick, short black hair he wore in a very ruffled but organised way. His attire consisted of a long sleeved green top, black jeans, a short brown leather jacket, blue converses and black fingerless gloves. He was just packing his bag when his mum came through the door.

She was nice for a mum, 5'7, slim with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair wearing her favourite attire of a multicoloured striped top, blue jeans and lilac crogs. "SO, looking forward to your first day as a trainer?" she asked him in a cheerful voice which would have been too early to hear in the morning. Then he noticed a small figure behind her. It was Lance, his pet Ralts. Lance had been Chris' mum's Gardevoir's kid so Chris got him. His sister who was away at the moment got a female one she called Claudia. Lance instinctively teleported into Chris' arms where Chris pulled out a luxury ball ( a pokèball with a black paintjob and small diamond like gems all over) and with a flash of white light withdrew the tiny Ralts. "Actually, I'm a bit nervous but I always know I'll have you on call if I need you" he replied to his mother, then he looked at his room one more time before heading for the door where his mum waved him off onto the path of which many an event will take place.

Professor Elm's lab was a tad on the big side and with all those weird machines in there there was no need of an explanation. He knocked on the door to see a tall man with weird hair and glasses open the door. "Why you must be Chris" Professor Elm welcomed him. "Please follow me" he added to the youngster as they walked into the main lab. Now, we all know what Elm usually gave out as a starter but this time around it was different. There were twelve pens. Each one having a different starter pokèmon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Chris looked at all of them, some with respect, others with slightly creeped out eyes. He came to two choices. Turtwig, the grass turtle pokèmon or Cyndaquil, the fire mouse. He was in deep thought when he saw the cyndaquil blow out a lage star from its mouth and climb (no I'm serious) up onto it, the star elevated to Chris' face and to add to the shock the mouse jumped off and landed in Chris' arms. "Have you chosen yet?" Professor Elm asked Chris as he came into the room. "Yes", Chris said as he looked down to the little guy in his arms, "I'll call him James".

Five minutes later Chris was on route 29 with James by walking by his side, pokedex in hand and with six new pokeballs he remembered something. He poked around in his bag until he found it. He opened the luxury ball from which Lance popped out. The little Ralts looked at the new addition then at Chris in a "WTF is this guy?" look. "Lance, this is our new buddy James" Chris introduced the psychic to the mouse before adding, "I hope you two can be friends. Cautiously James offered Lance his hand, in response Lance took it and the two of them started showing off their moves. Chris was delighted until James nearly burnt his hair with an ember attack. Yep, this was going to be some journey.

**James level 5. Knows ember, pound and swift.**

**Lance level 8. Knows confusion, growl and pound.**

**James95: Hey guys, I thought of this story a while back and when I played HeartGold I got a cyndaquil. I also love the warp stars from SSBB and swift is one of my favourite moves so I give you James, the swift rider! Next time a character makes her first appearance and Chris starts training for the life of a coordinator. Till next time, tarrah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**When you ride a shooting star.**

Chapter 2: Oh god, not her!

Route 39 seemed actually pretty calm today, the pokèmon just lazing about and taking it easy. Well save two of course. Lance and James were going at it with all guns blazing for their training. While James was using his swift attack to ride around Lance, the small ralts had used confusion to stop the swift in it tracks. James was just about to do ember when Chris blew his whistle. "Okay guys, that's enough of a warm up so now let's work on your moves" Chris announced. The two little guys nodded and began their contest practice. "Remember guys" Chris reminded them, "the contests require flair, beauty and power all at once". Chris commanded James to perform his swift riding move then spin and use ember in the sky at the same time. The swift part was good, however James got dizzy and fell over. Lance was a bit better. He used confusion on the dust around him, surrounding him to make a cocoon like structure out of the dirt, but for some reason it broke apart. The reason was that he sneezed. This was getting bad so Chris decided to pull out his whistle to signal that it was time for lunch. The three of them started to chow down on their food when they heard a rustling from the bushes and the faint voice complaining about the forest.

"Honestly Claudia, why couldn't we get the bus?" the voice asked someone. Then Chris started to run for the hills. The voice belonged to a nine year old girl at around 5'3 with tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, waist length blonde hair and a bossy attitude. She was wearing a white dress that could have doubled up as a skirt, black leggings and navy blue converses. She also had a hot pink umbrella and a matching leather jacket hung on her arm. Chris panicked so he attempted to hide behind a nearby bush. Lance just stood there and waved at the little Ralts that was behind the new girl. "Hey, Lance. Have you seen that idiot I call brother?" she asked the little dude in a sweet yet threatening voice. Familiar to her ways, David lifted the bush with confusion, exposing Chris. "Um, hey Grace, hey Claudia" he nervously welcomed the two. "You. Me . Battle now" Grace bluntly told him.

"Last time I counted Grace you've only got one pokèmon and I have two" Chris replied. She replied by throwing a ball into the air. When it opened out popped a shiny charmander. "Nick, this is my brother Chris" she said to Nick the charmander before adding, "we're gonna battle now" . "Fine by me" he said and so the battle begun.

**So what do you think? Grace is Chris' baby sister with attitude. Who do you want to win? I've got a poll up soon to decide this. Please review or I pinch a Happiny. Just kidding. Or am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**When you ride a shooting star.**

Chapter 3: ESP Blaze

"So you ready for this?" Grace asked her brother.

"I was born ready" her brother replied as he took his balls out. Oh and they're his pokeballs if you thought otherwise.

In a flash of light out popped Claudia and James, eyes full of excitement. Well, you can't really see a Cyndaquil's eyes but you get the idea.

"Pound, James!" Chris commanded his pokemon, sending the fire mouse on his way to happy slap his psychic opponent with his stubby little arm.

Grace then responded by whispering one word. "Confusion". On that note Claudia's front horn glowed a brilliant shade of blue, reaching out her hand and sending the fire mouse hurtling into the air.

"James, swift!"

Instinctively James spat out an oversized star from his mouth, jumping on it and riding it back to the battle grounds, hovering ever so slightly in the air.

"He can fly?" Grace asked exasperatedly as she saw James wave to her. Then the little guy aerial dived at Claudia.

"Claudia, use confusion again!" Grace ordered but then Chris did something unexpected.

"Use normal swift!"

Upon hearing this James fired a stream of smaller stars from his mouth, confusing ironically the one that was using confusion, letting her get hit by the swift attack before being hit full on by James and his super swift.

"Claudia!" Grace shouted as the little psychic type hit the ground, hard, "you okay sweetie"?

"R-ralts" the psychic type replied with a weak smile.

"well you have a nice long rest" Grace said as she withdrew Claudia, "well done bro".

"Um, thanks" Chris said as the fire mouse jumped into his arms, "well done James. Now you take a break"

"Come on out Nick!" Grace shouted as she threw out her pokeball, revealing Nick, the yellow Charmander.

"Let's go Lance!" Chris shouted as he threw the luxury ball, revealing his psychic type, "Use growl"

"Intercept with ember"!

At once Lance emitted a low growl but was intercepted by Nick's little fireballs, hurting the psychic type quite a bit.

"Ember again Nick!" Grace commanded.

"Fire it back with confusion Lance" Chris said.

Nick fired another stream of fire only to have the psychic type collect the flames in a big psychic ball and hurling it back at the lizard who jumped out of the way so the flames erupted behind him, creating a picture perfect scene.

"So cool now Lance Confusion"!

"Finish with Scratch Nick" Grace said.

The Ralts fired his powerful confusion technique but at the same time Nick hit the little guy with his scratch attack, causing both of them to faint.

"Looks like you win bro" Grace sighed as she gave Chris an ice blue gadget, "it's called a Pokè gear. Use it to keep in touch, see ya. Oh and before I go professor Elm asked you to pick up something from a guy called Mr Pokemon from Cherrygrove city"

"Actually Grace I was thinking you could go there with me" Chris suggested, "I mean we're in the middle of route 39 and to be honest Cherrygrove city is the one with the pokemon center"

"Well...I've been itching to do some shopping" Grace considered, "okay I'll tag along but only because I have a reason to".

However as they walked to the city little did they know that they were being followed by two shadows...

_Half an hour later..._

Grace and Chris took their first steps in CherryGrove city in two months to see that so little has changed. The streets were still neatly cobbled, the little cafe on the corner still had that black and white chequered colour scheme and the new pokemon centre, well you only had to look at it from the inside to see for yourself. Everywhere you looked trainers from all over the area were laughing, eating and training as Nurse Joy provided them with the tools to heal and say thank you for all the hard work their partners have done for them in battle.

"Hi there" Nurse Joy welcomed the two, "would you like to rest your pokemon"?

"That'd be great thanks" Chris replied, "we'd also like to get registered for contests if that's possible"

"Oh so you two are first time trainers then" Nurse Joy beamed, "well just give me your pokedexes and I'll be done in five minutes".

"Well I guess we could go find that Mr Pokemon guy" Grace sighed before a slime thing jumped up at her face causing her to fall back.

"Ditto! What have I told you about that?" A voice shouted from nearby. The voice belonged to an old man with grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a formal looking brown suit with a matching hat. "My apologies" he said as he picked the Ditto up, "Ditto tends to get pretty hyper from time to time".

"That's alright" Grace replied as her brother helped her up, "well we're trying to find Mr Pokemon. If you have any clue where we could find him it would be nice if you could tell us"

"Well you must be the Bryson kids" the old gentleman laughed, "I'm Mr Pokemon, researcher extraordinaire. Professor Elm asked me to give you these to him for research". He then produced from a drawstring bag two pokemon eggs in portable incubators. One was white with small red and blue triangles. The other was brown and white with at least six red diamonds.

"Professor Elm sends his thanks sir" Chris thanked the man as he took the white egg whilst his sister took the brown.

"Well then I hope that we can cross paths again someday" Mr Pokemon said as he and his Ditto left the centre.

_Ten minutes later..._

"What?" Grace shouted over her yellow pokegear.

"Sorry Grace but your mother wanted you two to journey together and I needed someone to get the eggs so it just worked" Professor Elm replied from the other side, "however I need someone to look after the eggs when they hatch so I'm letting you keep them. Oh no! Totodile, Torchic's head is not a chew toy! Well I've got to go. Good luck"

"I'm going to kill him" Grace snarled as she picked up the egg and started making kissy faces at it, "where's Chris"?

"Look James, this is going to be our new friend" Chris said to the fire mouse as they waited on the seats outside the small cafe for their ice creams when a black crow like pokemon dived for the egg. But before said Murkrow could it was stopped by a massive rock slide attack.

Wait...rock slide?

It was then Chris turned to see the egg's saviour. It was small, green and looked pretty cute for a rock type.

"Lar!" it said.

**Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well as I have making it as well as my surprise that more people wanted Chris to win on the poll results. So if you'd like I've got a few questions for you for your reviews.**

**What do you think the eggs will hatch into?**

**Do you think Chris and Grace will get on as they journey together?**

**Aren't Larvitar the nicest rock pokemon ever?**

**Well that's all until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When you ride a shooting star.**

Chapter 4: First catch

"Lar" the Larvitar chirped as he walked towards the white egg of Chris' and hug it before the blue eyed trainer took the egg back.

"Sorry little guy, this is my egg but thanks for saving it" he said as he gave the pokemon the rest of his mint ice cream, "think of this as a thank you present. See you around".

And then he was gone. Larvitar, slightly crestfallen started eating the ice cream.

Chris went back to the pokemon centre, only to find Grace absolutely seething with rage. Seriously, one guy at the pool area of the centre had a Garydos and even he was scared when he saw her eyes.

"Grace, are you feeling alright?" Chris asked.

"Oh I will be as soon as I get my hands on professor Elm" she replied with gritted teeth, "mum asked him to get us to go on our journeys together so he made us get the eggs"

"Oh, okay" Chris blinked, "we still get to keep the eggs right"?

"Well yeah" Grace said as she pulled out a medium sized book titled "Pokemon eggs of the world", "You see I've been trying to find out what my egg's gonna hatch into but for the life of me I can't find anything on it. You wanna read it and see what you're expecting"?

"First that sounds weird" Chris replied as he looked at the egg, "and anyway I want it to be a surprise when this little fellah hatches."

"Oh well suit yourself" she sighed as she quickly bought some lotions and potions, "let's go. The quicker this journey is the less time I have to spend with you"

"That makes two of us" Chris thought to himself as he was dragged down route thirty towards Violet city. However, something else was following them.

_Half an hour later..._

"Grace for the last time Violet city is not at the end of Dark cave!" Chris said.

"Well have you ever been? Didn't think so" his sister retorted, "My decision is final"

It was then that Nick walked into a signpost that pointed to Violet city. Grace looked at it with Chris smiling and giving her the 'I told you so' look.

"Shut up" she muttered as she stormed off in the direction of Violet city when they heard a

"SPEAR"!

"What?" Grace asked when she realized that she had trodden on a Spearow's foot. The angry bird then rose up into the air with a flock of its mates, "now look what you made me do"! 

"Can we just wait until we get out of this mess?" Chris asked as he called out James and Lance, both were using their attacks at the flock along with Nick and Claudia but no matter how many they attacked the numbers just kept coming. That was until a mass of rocks fell on most of the Spearow, causing them to faint.

"W-what was that?" Grace asked as she and Chris realised that they had been hugging each other and so quickly pulled away to see their saviour. A Larvitar that was carrying the remains of a mint ice cream cone, "hey, who's this little guy"?

Larvitar simply waddled to Chris and gave him the cone.

"Wait, you're that little guy from before" Chris said to the Larvitar as he stroked the rock kid's head, "and I must say I owe you double so you want to come with me"?

At those words Larvitar nodded and started doing a happy dance before Chris threw a pokeball at him which jiggled three times before successful capture.

"Welcome to the team, Kyo" Chris smiled as he picked the ball up.

"Well that's nice and all but we've got places to go and people to never see again" Grace said as she stormed down the road to Violet city, "I mean it's great you got a new pokemon but seriously I wants to get going. It's getting dark soon and I don't want to be the one that's sleeping on dirt"

To Grace Violet city wasn't her idea of old fashioned. Where were the tea rooms? The mansions? Where were the old post offices? All she had was old Japanese style houses and a tower, some journey this turned out to be.

Her brother on the other hand was really excited to be in Violet city. It just had so much history about it with the ruins of Alph so close by and Sprout tower just around the corner he was glad he packed a camera.

"Can we go to the next city please?" Grace asked, "I mean there isn't much going on here"  
"Well I guess you don't mind missing the contest then" Chris said as he pointed to a poster which displayed the information for a pokemon contest that was being held five days from now.

"Five days?" Grace asked, "it's a disaster! I can't get anything to wear by then"!

"We'll think of something" her older brother replied as they went into an old fashioned looking pokemon centre filled with coordinators and other trainers with battles going on in a separate training area.

"Oh hello would you like me to heal your pokemon?" the nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please" Chris replied as he and his sister gave the nurse their pokeballs.

"I'll call for you when they're done" she said as she and her Chansey went over to the healing machines.

_An hour later..._

"Keep it up Lance" Chris said as the Ralts used confusion on the dust around him, concentration really hard to shape it. First the stem, then the two leaves, then a bud and just as it was about to 'open' the dust flower collapsed on itself as Ralts knelt down from exhaustion.

""It's okay little guy" Chris reassured his friend, "you got it almost completed in only two attempts. You just need to get a little stronger. Okay James we need to see your performance".

The cyndaquil nodded as it went to the middle of the training grounds and began.

"James, use swift" Chris said as the fire mouse fired a large star and rode on it high into the air.

"Now use ember!"

"Quil" James replied as he fired tiny balls of fire from his mouth as he flew by, leaving a trail of shimmering orange sparks as he went and where he went was smack bang into a torrent of mud which made him lose his balance and fall flat on his little face.

"James!" Chris shouted as he and Lance ran towards the fire mouse who was lying right next to the pokemon which caused him to fall. It was a Mudkip with a nasty mudshot, "are you okay little guy"?

"Cynda" the fire mouse replied with a dazed expression.

"Omigosh I am like so sorry" a girl shouted as she ran over. She was a few inches shorter than Chris, had a pale complexion with jade eyes, waist length brown hair and wore a bright orange sleeveless top, bright pink skirt and pink converses, "I'm so sorry. Clara and I were just practicing for the contest and I can't believe we hit that Cyndaquil"

"Um, it's alright, these things happen" Chris blinked, "I'm Chris and this is James. At least this happened in a pokemon centre. I mean it's convenient that I can heal this little guy up. Excuse me a minute".

_Five minutes later..._

"So you're entering the contest too?" Sadie asked with her pokemon Clara and an Oddish called Bloom eating their lunch, "Wow that is pretty awesome. It's my second actual contest coming up but it's nice I get to meet some of the people".

"I think so too" Chris smiled as he remembered that out of his three pokemon one was still in his ball, "oh almost forgot, Kyo, come on out"! 

"Lar" Kyo said as he appeared from his ball and hugged Lance and James, both pretty excited about meeting the rock type.

"So what do you thinks' gonna come out of your egg?" Sadie asked.

"I'm keeping it a surprise" Chris said in reply, "hopefully my sister and I get awesome baby pokemon. Speaking of my sister, where is she"?

_Meanwhile, at the Sprout tower..._

"This is so boring" Grace sighed as she exited the tower with a slightly tired Claudia and Nick, "That place had nothing but Bellsprout in it. Take about unoriginal- what is it Nick"?

"Char char!" Nick replied, pointing at the Gastly behind his trainer who looked around and screamed before a beam of red light followed by a flying bone club chased the ghost types away.

"Well this got interesting" Grace said as she looked at the Cubone who looked eager to battle.

**Sorry about the wait. Had exams to do. Well it looks like Chris may have a rival with Sadie and we have Kyo the Larvitar making his non cameo debut. Next time we see Grace battling a Cubone- arguably the sweetest ground type ever. Until next time read and review folks!**


End file.
